


TMNT GHOUL

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Deceit, Eat or be Eaten, Gen, Ghoul, Hunting, Lies, Murder, Violence, crossover with hope, dove - Freeform, hunger, treacherous history, you won't know which is good or which is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: The world can freely express its beauties and cruelties. The beautiful part of the coin is the ignorant families of a life as peaceful as possible. The cruel part is the reality in which they accept to live among devouring ghouls and mutants.Knowing this is much more difficult than one might think.Eat or be eaten, I present to you the Hamato family.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 2





	TMNT GHOUL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [TMNT GHOUL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160961) by [Keatsuno7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7). 



> Hey! this is a translation of another book of mine, I hope it is understandable because it is not my native language and I do not have a Beta-reader.

Society has been divided into three races for many decades, humans, mutants and ghouls.

The creation of the last two was due to an accident that changed the life of all humanity and by which many fall into a reality of humans as men and mutants after that so despicable alien explosion that shook the whole world.

Everyone thinks they know the history, the origin of those monsters along with the creation of mutants but before almost at the same time, but that for most does not matter, what is the fear of every family is how they work to exterminate those beings with human appearance, cruel and despicable to take away their loved ones and be treated as food where they exist. To be hunted down like simple livestock.

Mike sighed, admiring through the window the lights in the New York City sky. The night was so peaceful that one would not easily believe that beings could be roaming around in search of food at the slightest opportunity. He understands the risks, but being cooped up from early hours sometimes makes him reconsider. He shakes his head avoiding those annoying thoughts that instigate him to disobey his brothers.

Where are they, anyway? He turned from his seat to look at the rest of his room listening to the sounds of the house, he heard some footsteps from downstairs so he remembered dinner that night, he wrinkled his eyebrows a little when he felt the smell of vegetables in the soup, for sure it was Leonardo's turn, he doesn't complain too much, Rapha's meals can have something strange always floating around that sometimes is not edible. Although in general he would prefer his father's, he is usually more varied than those two.

He let out a yawn and left the place to be distracted by his intellectual brother who was next to his room.

He knocked several times without receiving an answer, so he opened the door slightly and noticed the older one sleeping at his desk, and laughed when he found himself in that natural state again, in the stages of exams Donatello was trying too hard to brag about things that for the others in the class or the same teacher were always amazed at being too much. He would be assured of some scholarships when he finished high school.

He was going to bring him some beds until he heard his older brother's voice calling that the food was ready, so he ended up waking up his brother without tolerating him forgetting another conscious meal that neither he nor Leo would allow him, his dark circles were enough.

Donatello knowing this, nodded somewhat surrendered to accompany him into the living room to find his father and Leo serving for all.

A few minutes later the rest of the family came down, once they were ready they appreciated the food and continued to eat and share some activities of the day.

They were one of the few families that kept two species, four mutants and two humans.

"Michelangelo, and you? How was your day, my son?" Yoshi interrupted his self-absorption, who seeing him lost thought he would have something to say.

Mike looked up from his plate when he heard him notice the look of his whole family on him, suddenly he felt some shame for getting lost without meaning to. He didn't want to share it and it was better to think about it alone, but looking at it another way, maybe his father or brothers could give him more advice.

He shrugged shyly and recounted

"It's Leatherhead, he's being teased too much by a group of kids, I um, I wanted to defend him but I heard what they were saying, that since he's a mutant he should be eaten by ghouls because he'd be better eaten than humans " he looked down "I never thought many people thought that, because I also heard it from my classmates after this morning's attack. So I, I didn't know what to do".

The silence in the room only increased the nerves of the youngest of the house, he wished to be swallowed by the earth when he turned to see them, the different expressions as a result pressed his chest strongly because of the guilt of having said it. His brothers kept a gloomy look that he could well notice melancholy and sadness or anger. While his sister and father looked worriedly at the mutants of the house with their eyes somehow expressing apology although they would never have thought it, they maintained guilt for knowing that most humans did not accept mutants entirely. Prejudiced looks still lingered from the time they were able to integrate into human citizenship as other victims betrayed by the ghouls.

The tension in the environment could become too much but no one dared to cut it off.

Until his father and older brother breathed a heavy sigh and looked at the others calmly. Sometimes they could scare anyone by their reactions like that.

"Michelangelo, mutants and humans even if they lived in the same society does not mean that everyone can accept them, unfortunately because the memories of history persist that they do not erase from their minds to blame others; like everyone, they want to live a quiet life without the ghouls being a constant threat "the father of the family began by being listened to carefully. "However, this does not mean that we should let ourselves be carried away by what those people who fear for their lives say, there are humans who do not accept them but they know well that most of the Dove recognized are mutants because of their incredible abilities that counteract and give more problems to the ghoul than the common humans with their quinquets. Both species have a common goal and that is to live a full life without risk at night"

He ended up seeing his family's expressions in a better light.

Suddenly Michelangelo felt Raphael's embrace around his neck giving him a wide, smug smile pointing at himself.

"That's right Mike, as you know we are turtles with great ninja skills who can defend ourselves from the same ghoul".

"Just to escape" Leo took his broth.

"Yes, just to get away," mumbled an annoyed Raphael, earning Karai and Don's laughter as they continued with their dish. "But that only means that we are more capable than ordinary humans, that is, we can give fight to the ghouls if they want us as food without leaving it easy. Although he would prefer to help their extermination once and for all" he freed his little brother by saying the last prayer.

"Raph, we talked about that".

"But that's precisely what I want, Leo! As you have heard, with good training and a good quinquencing we can beat a demon. I hate being afraid to go out at night, to isolate ourselves waiting to be eaten or to live a life with this restlessness until we are dead, being the same case for our next generations if they are not exterminated now".

"The Dove are people and mutants trained to maintain a life of risk, losing both family to the Ghouls and friends you work with if you don't fall first"

"Do you think they can kill me that easily?"

"I think that being in front of a ghoul is different from saying it than doing it "fixed his sapphire gaze to the toxic greens that were watching him with great annoyance, sighing internally and trying to ignore the glances of the others who were again attentive to his new fight already spoken of. "You must understand Raphael, we are not made to kill"

"But..."

"And if you had a chance, would you do it? Raph, would you kill the Ghoul without any consideration?" His eyes were fixed on Raphael's who went blank.

Mike watched as the situation suddenly turned to this pressure in the air again. Everyone knew the answer to Leonardo's question, treating these topics with the most temperamental of the group brought out the coldness in the older man's words that froze the brothers' blood because of their rudeness but was necessary to convince the stubbornest turtle.

Raphael dropped into his seat still looking lost, as if he could admire that scene in front of him. The ghouls killed to feed themselves, but they had a human form that they surely used to go unnoticed, despite their characteristics they still had red blood, perhaps fears and anguish as few think but that their father in one way or another convinced them of it. But imagining taking a life paralyzed him, and as if that wasn't enough, it was he and Leo who remembered something of their biological father's death. He is sure that this was the same initial thought of Leo, they both shared it but the sapphire-eyed one ended with the idea and preferred to continue without preserving that revenge leaving him alone in this.

He imagined that Leo read that last thought because he looked down sadly but without hesitation in his determination to change his mind.

Raphael ended up sighing and decided to end the conversation for another time and continued with his dinner.

When Leo understood this, he ended up lowering his shoulders as if freeing himself from a great weight, a part of him seeing himself disappointed for not being able to finish it again but secretly surprised by that persistence which he does not intend to lose.

The dinner continued with other conversations overshadowing the two conversations at the beginning.

Another day ended with everyone present.

**Author's Note:**

> New Au of tmnt, this is like a crossover to join the two worlds but the characters of tokyo Ghoul will not appear. And there will be big changes so as not to think that they would already know what is going to happen.


End file.
